


Knowing Your Worth

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You are always there for Tom Hiddleston, one fo your closest friends and when he and Taylor Swift ended, you were there to pick up the pieces. Now, you are here to defend him against her when a fan brings them up.





	Knowing Your Worth

**Author's Note:**

> no hate to Taylor Swift, I love her.

There was only one person in your life that deserved everything good and pure and that was Tom Hiddleston. He was one of the sweetest, most kindest and generous person you’ve ever known. You met him when you got cast in the new Avenger movie that is coming out in 2019. You’ve been in other Marvel movies but this time, you were Loki’s love interest. It was a bit complicated and you weren’t really supposed to talk to it but you were supposed to be Loki’s love interest in the newest Avenger film.

You loved working with Tom and the other iconic actors on set. You got to meet new people, make new friends, and become a part of a family you’ve always wanted to be a part of. Because of your role, you’ve spent more time with Tom than with the rest of the other actors. You two would make dates rehearsing every scene together because you had a lot. Every time you met, Tom would find a way to make you laugh and he just made you feel good.

Naturally, when spending as much time as you spent with someone like Tom, you grew to have real feelings for him. You never said anything because you knew he wanted to stray from relationships since his last one didn’t go too well. You just wanted to be there for him as a friend and he appreciated that.

His last “girlfriend”, Taylor Swift, ruined him for a while. She broke it off with Calvin Harris, got with Tom and used him for a few months only to go back to Calvin Harris. She played with Tom’s feelings and left him high and dry without an explanation. You could see he was starting to like her because as a person, Taylor was a really nice and sweet woman. You met her when Tom introduced you two. You really liked her previous albums and when you met her, everything was going well. She was down-to-earth and was fun to be around.

However, after a few months, she just broke up with Tom and left, never to be seen again. You hated her for what she did because you were stuck with the aftermath. Your little rehearsing dates with Tom were a little less fun, conversations with him turned sad and he became a less enthusiastic person.

You were there for him, slowly building him back up as a person but you could still see how sad he was about this. You wanted to wring her little neck for what she did but you stuck by Tom’s side through everything.

Over time, it got better and soon, he wasn’t sad about Taylor anymore. You were a big part of helping him but it was also the fan interaction with the panels you did and the conventions you went to. You saw the smile only you knew and you knew you got him back.

“I just want to go back to sleep.” You said to Tom, sliding into your chair. You were speaking at a panel with the rest of the cast for the new Avengers film but of course, not everyone was there to keep it a surprise who was going to be in the movie.

“You always want to sleep.” tom chuckled and drank some of his water.

“Yeah. You doing okay?” You asked and noticed some of the fans walking into the place.

“Yeah, I am.” Tom smiled and patted your hand before sitting next to you.

“Good, I’d kick her ass, you know.” You muttered under her breath which made Tom laugh.

“I know you would.” The rest of the actors got to the panel and soon, the place was filled with the lovely audience. You smiled as they started the questions early, getting them out of the way so you could talk about whatever you wanted after.

“Yes, you with the Loki helmet,” You giggled and pointed to the woman who blushed and took the helmet off. “What’s your name?”

“Ashley.” She smiled.

“Nice helmet. Loki is your favorite character?” You asked and she nodded enthusiastically. “Okay, Tom, this must be for you then.” You said into your mic.

“Actually, it’s for you, Y/N.” She blushed.

“She’s a better person to ask than me,” Tom said into the mic and the audience.

“What’s your question?” You asked.

“Well, it hasn’t been long since the Hiddleswift drama and I wanted to know your opinion on it. After listening to Taylor’s album, I noticed that some of the songs were in reference to Tom such as “whiskey drinker and ocean blue eyes” in Gorgeous, “Please don’t ever become a stranger whose laugh I could recognize anywhere” in New Year’s Day in reference to his laugh, “I’ve been breakin’ hearts a long time, and toyin’ with them older guys” in Don’t Blame Me in reference to how Tom is much older than Taylor, and also how Getaway Car was about Taylor leaving Tom for Calvin Harris…” Ashley carried on but you were fuming. You were done being silent about this. You looked over to see Tom’s eyes cast down and you knew he was hurt by this.

“Okay, I’m going to stop you right there,” You said, cutting Ashley off. Everyone on the panel looked at you to see what you were going to say but you stared at Ashley.

“This man, right here,” you started, pointing at Tom who sat next to you. “Thomas William Hiddleston is one of the most amazing men I’ve ever known. He’s sweet and generous and brave and kind and all of these things and more. What Taylor did was a dick move and yes, I’ve met her and she’s a great person when she’s not in a relationship. But what she did to Tom was unjustifiable. Any woman would be lucky to have a man like him and the fact that she let him go is her loss, not his. I don’t want to hear any more of this ‘Hiddleswift’ drama, as you put it, because it breaks my heart to know someone like him got hurt by someone like her. She’s not even worth it and I wish she saw the worth in Tom because I do and he could do so much better.”

As you were speaking, the whole room was quiet but Tom was staring at you. He stared at you in a new light. He didn’t know you felt this way about him and realized that while he was sad over Taylor, you were there for him, helping him. He knows he said he wasn’t ready for a relationship but that rule didn’t apply to you. He knew the kind of person you are and knew he wanted to be more with you. He hated that it took him this long to figure it out.

You were so upset by this fan’s question that you didn’t want to be here. You got up and left the panel without looking at Tom. You didn’t want to know what he was thinking because you knew he didn’t feel the same way about you. You walked backstage and walked to the snack table where you grabbed some water and jugged half the bottle before sighing.

“Y/N?” You didn’t turn around when you heard his voice.

“What do you want, Tom?” You asked and sighed. You felt him touch your shoulder and you turned around to stare into his blue eyes.

“Is that how you really feel?” He asked and you knew you had to come clean.

“I’m sorry, Tom, I am. I didn’t mean for that to just come out and I need to apologize to Ashley for how I answered it. But yes, it’s how I feel and I don’t want things to become awkward between us. I don’t want anything changing when we film but I hate how she treated you. You didn’t deserve it and then you were just so sad and I–” you were cut off by Tom cupping your cheek and speaking.

“May I kiss you?” Your heart melted at this question. Most guys you knew would kiss you to shut you up but Tom was ever the gentleman.

“Yes.” You whispered and he wasted no time connecting your lips with his. You’ve done this plenty of times when your character has kissed Loki but this time was different. There were so much passion and love behind this kiss. You leaned up and cupped his own face while you continued to kiss him. You showed him how much you loved him through this kiss.

“Hey guys, whoa, sorry.” You pulled away and looked at Chris Evans standing there with a  blush on his cheeks.

“Sorry,” you bit your lip and let go of Tom’s face.

“They want you both back out there,” Chris said and Tom nodded. He turned back to you and kissed the back of your hand.

“We’ll talk about this after, yeah?” He asked and you nodded. Tom left and walked back on stage and you smiled before walking to Chris.

“I knew you two would be together.” He smirked.

“Oh, shut it, Evans.” You laughed and walked back on stage, ready to apologize and move on, eager to talk with Tom afterward.

 


End file.
